Digimon Omnibus
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: [One Shot/Up for Adoption/Syoc] "Welcome to Digimon Omnibus! The world wide VMMOG that has over millions of players! We offer some of the highest—(He..lp..) available! So come on down and apply online at (P…ease… any…ne…) Sign in for free today and we'll see you in Digital world! (No.. it's..too late… He's here…)"


**{Author Notes}**

 **Hello everyone. Welcome to this Digimon Syoc that I made some time ago that I accidentally stumbled on again while looking over my old files. But since this was made a while back, I remembered that I dropped this story because it was too much for me at the time and is still too much for me now. However, I feel like it might have been a waste to just leave it taking up space in my data, so I'm putting it up for adoption right here. If anyone is ambitious enough to take this story, ask me. I'll give you some notes I had for this story if they help what vision you have for it.**

 **Also since this was meant to be an Syoc, there is a rough draft of the submission form at the bottom of this chapter. I'll say more about it later there.**

 **I hope you do enjoy this old plot bunny I made.**

* * *

"Help."

"Someone please help!"

"I'm all alone here in this dark and scary place."

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?!"

"Please… I'm so alone."

"It hurts…"

* * *

Please choose an account name.

Kaleido 360-No-Scope

Account name taken.

"Aww man."

Crouching T1ger H1dden Chicken.

Account name taken.

"Well played internet. … Well. Played."

Classy P0tty Joke.

Account name taken.

"Dang it! My stubborn nature demands that I must make a creative or obscure account name!"

Clever VelosaRaptor.

Account name free!

"Yes!"

Account name taken.

"Dang it!" A moderately dark brown haired thirteen year old, 5'5 feet tall boy with dark blue eyes complained as he stared at the laptop screen on his lap as he sat up on his bed. He wore the usual faded blue jeans with a green long sleeve shirt under another green light hooded zipper jacket while still in his room.

"I swear the choosing name part is always the hardest thing about these MMOs…"

His name is Liam Nelson. Yes, he has been teased about that name. It doesn't help the fact that Liam himself is actually a huge fan of The Taken series itself since he just loves the action packed scenes. It also doesn't help him he's an avid member of the Drama and Theater club which makes other think that he wants to follow in the old actor's legacy, not that there's anything wrong with that. Many people who have watched the play would say that Liam is a great actor and if he wanted to, they wouldn't be surprised if he became a movie actor like the name he was similar to.

Still, his friends have been telling him about this really hot new game called Digimon Omnibus, one of the most massive and ambitious game ever created.

The game itself logged you into a virtual world about the world of Digimon, that one old anime almost a hundred or so years ago.

It was up Liam's alley since he was a huge fan and nerd of the preserved fun pop culture media of over a hundred years ago thanks to his grand pappy. While he didn't know much about the actual series himself, heck this was actually his first time even hearing about Digimon, he was captivated with anything from the dawn of the digital era spanning the last 1990s towards 2060s. From reading a few sites, Liam found out that Orion Gaming Company has invested trillions of dollars into creating making this massive VMMORPG, even hiring other gaming companies that have lasted for centuries such as Nintendo, Blizzard, Microsoft, and Sony just to name a few.

Needless to say it was a popular game worldwide due to all major video game titans having some staple in the game itself. However, the game has been out for five months and already 1/20th of the Earth's population alone was logged into the game, not including the space colonies on the other planets in the solar system.

"… What about a pun? Alpaca M'Baggs? … Yes! I don't care about what others say, I'm, doing it!"

And Liam took the account title of 'Alpaca M'Baggs'. Truly, he was proud of those words.

Excitedly, Liam pressed the OK button and then he closed his lap top. The young teenager placed on his white rubber shoes before he walked over to a very sleek and high stated of the art looking machine/archway called the Archway Drive, an amazing device designed by Limitless Incorporated. He walked over to the giant Archway Drive in his room and pressed several buttons.

Connecting to the Internet… readying Virtual Terrain. Have a nice day in the internet sir.

A portal lit up like something from a magical tale, yet that was the wonders of science in the past one hundred years huh? To think the digital age had catapulted humans so far as to being able to create artificial, physical virtual space. The Internet had evolved far beyond what it was before.

Now, the internet worked as some kind of second dimension all if not most people can access. One would have called it surreal to walk into a different world, yet mankind had not only accomplished that, they created that different world.

As Liam opened his eyes, he found himself in something akin to a mall with fancy white walls and digital doors with large screens depicting something he would have seen in ads on his computer. Some people in his wifi area looked over and greeted Liam with a wave. Liam waved back, but started making his way towards one specific door/portal.

* * *

Context: the year 2198 is the pinnacle of cyber technology cyber technology is so prevalent, it is now physically possible to turn solid matter such as a human and send them towards the NEO International Solar System Information Center: Nissic for short or Niss for slang. Humans have reached a new level of technology with the ability to become clear thinking data in the new Internet system. Better communications and access to a plenthora of high level and well thought out research has helped the world come to peace and continue its expansion beyond the solar system and the first look at galactic travel.

* * *

Walking into the Internet space was something of a strange experience. One's body becomes digitized and enters into a spawning point if you will that will allow access to more portals that are direct reflections of all apps and internet connections found in a mobile electrical device.

If Liam could describe in more practical and tangible terms, he would say that walking into Internet Space would kind be like Harry Potter's train station only more white, chrome, and more internet based. He thought that was appropriate since the portals themselves were actually archways that reminded him of that very clean train station/ Harry's almost death and meeting with Dumbledor. (Whoops Spoilers from movies over 100 years old.)

Yet while there were even more technological advances today that would be considered miracles in the past that could be currently explained, such as the internet being a physical virtual reality anyone could meet and talk over while accessing information with naught but a single thought, Liam made his way towards the new portal that linked towards Digimon Omnibus.

Liam jumped in and found himself in a state of 'surfing' where before he could connect to the game fully, he had to answer some personal questions so the game could accommodate him.

Question 1: Are you a Boy or a Girl?

"Boy."

Question 2: Are you completely new to the VMMORPG experience?

"Yes."

Question 3: Which Alignment do you wish for, Evil or Good or some kind of Chaos agent?

"… Surprise me."

Liam didn't notice the entire back ground glitch for a fraction of a second.

The questions went on a bit, asking for how someone would react to certain situations and how you would react to them until it got to a more practical question about the game.

Question 15: What is your preferred style of online combat?

"… That really depends on the game. Mobas are where I like to be patient while FPS shooters are more guns-a-blazing. But I guess…" There was a sense of adventure in Liam's dark navy blue eyes. "Surprise me."

The questionnaire stopped and lightning and thunder boomed the slip space he was in, making the non physical ground shake under his feet.

Laim remained calmed and actually cooed at the sight around him. "Cool effects."

In front of him, two objects materialized as all the accumulated electricity gathered in front of him.

One was a note book, probably an instruction booklet for FAQs. The next looked to be one of those digivices he saw on the cover.

Or at least, he thought it would be. This digivice didn't look like any of the six he saw on the site. For one, it looked to be designed as a black watch with this odd half orb, half screen that looked like it was meant to be worn on his wrist.

Liam shrugged his shoulders as he placed the device on his wrist and took the booklet. A green portal appeared and Liam walked his way casually into it.

* * *

However, while the boy was answering questions, a certain event was happening elsewhere.

"GAH!" The bright light of the powerful and amazing Digimon staggered back.

"Chronomon HM!" A man wearing a cloak ran up to his partner.

"I'm sorry Kogure, I got careless. This Parallelmon is different…" The mighty holy type stood up weakly and stared at the opposing mega type digimon.

A large and menacing purple and green humanoid like beast towered over the white bird and humanoid like digimon and man with glasses.

"Declaration: "You are Chronomon HM and Haruhiko Kogure. Both of you understand the principal of Digital Essence."  
Exclamation: "Prepare to be ASSIMILATED."" The virus Digimon cried out as it aimed his palms toward the two.

The Super Ultimate Digimon stared back at the abomination of data. "Kogure, if a Parallelmon is _this_ powerful…"

"I know" Kogure he whispered to his friend. "The worst part? I think I know where this Parallelmon is heading towards."

His partner risked breaking battle glare to show shock to his partner. "What?! But we made sure that no one could enter that!"

"Yeah… but the way we intercepted his transfer data… he was heading to the world where _their_ data has the potential to bypass the O.R.G.I.N. firewall."

"Declaration: "The Tamer has identified this unit's sole objective. Threat levels increased. Unleashing 'Endless Trace . EXE.'.""

With a quick flick of both its tendril like claw hands, beams of data shot out towards Chronomon and Kogure.

"Not so fast! Holy Flare!" Chronomon HM acted fasted and unleashed a devastating hyper attack to meet with the creature's attack.

The two attacks collided, creating a powerful shockwave that was seemingly ripping apart the reality around them.

The power of both digimon started to create a wormhole to appear above them.

"Crap! It's the portal to _that_ world!" Kugore screamed in panic.

Things got worse when a stray but small beam skinned one of Chronomon's wing feathers, cutting it off and making it turn black.

Chronomon HM stared horrified as his feather started flying up to the portal. "Kogure! That monster planned this! He sent a piece of my data and corrupted it to be sent there!"

Kugore mentally swore and stared up the portal. "Chronomon, stop Parallelmon at all costs! We can't let him enter through the portal! Keep him locked in this deadlock!"

"What about the corruption?"

"… Let's hope the tamers of that world can handle it and that no one finds your feather…" He clenched his fist.

Oh who was he kidding? Curse you, Murphy's Law!

* * *

When Liam stepped out, he expected to be either in a forest to start tutorials, or a city place where all the other players and him can meet and interact.

He was not expecting to be dropped off at the middle of a volcano.

"… Err… kudos for the designers for making it interesting." Liam looked around unsurely. "So uhh… where's—"

Then the volcano erupted.

Liam felt the earth literally push him off only to land face first into a dirt path.

"These guys certainly don't waste time…" Liam grunted before he got up and dusted himself off to make his way out of there. He had to admit if this was how all beginners went through, then he was certainly going to enjoy the challenge, not that he would choose to do so if given the choice, but none the less he was going to roll with the punches.

Liam heard the roar of several powerful beasts in the distance. He quickly looked up his options: go back to where potentially hot data could game over him before he even started, or venture towards dangerous beasts?

If anything, he now could admit this game wasn't going to be easy. He smiled as he slowly and stealthy made his way towards the roaring sounds while avoiding the digital magma.

"Oh this is fun."

Liam made his way downward and crouched his way towards a rock where he thought he heard the roaring coming from. He poked his head over and saw towering and massive beasts that seemed like they were fighting over supremacy. Had he looked over his digivice, he would have noticed that screen was giving information on the Ultimate level digimon duking it out in the volcano, but he didn't so he had no idea about what those creatures really were.

Liam didn't know there was a portal opening up right behind him. He didn't notice a black feather slipping through and silently form into a golden white digi egg with a cross on it.

Liam then turned around, trying to find a new path around the fighters. Then he noticed the egg in front of him.

"… That's out of left field," Liam thought as he reached closer to the egg. "I'm all for free roaming, but how the heck am I supposed to do anything without even a hint of what to do?"

He knew that this was one of those Digieggs he briefly was introduced to. It was supposed to house a digimon, one of the creatures of this world, and he was supposed to receive one when he entered into the game.

He touched the egg, and then this his digivice shone on his wrist. Liam quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

The two towering digimon, AncientVolcanomon and SkullGreymon, were distracted as they both looked over head to see a bright flashing light above them nearing the side of the volcano.

As the light died down, Liam opened his eyes to see a small, almost circle-ish bird that was completely colored yellow with some long red hair pointing up. The bird's eyes opened up to look really beady as he stared back at Liam. He had to admit, it looked kind of cute since it sort of fits Japan's obsession with adorable small things.

"Uh hello there, my name is Liam. And in case you fall into a cliché, I am not your mom despite being the first living thing you see." Liam managed to say, he did not want the thing start calling him momma.

"Of course you're not. You are my master, who I will serve to the best of my ability, to this I swear!" he little bird started flying and was somehow able to raise one of his wings to pledge some kind of allegiance to Liam.

"Huh. I don't know how I feel about that, but my name is Liam Nelson, and you are?"

"Chicchimon!" The golden bird stated. Then he looked over Liam's shoulder. "So who are they?"

"Huh? What do you mean—" Liam turned his head around, and found himself staring at a giant demon looking skeleton with a missile attached to his back. Because that was fair.

The creature made an unholy roar before a blast of fire hit him. He looked back to see the AncientVolcanomon attacking him and then jumping. The powerful digimon grabbed on to the skeleton's tail and dragged him down back into their fighting arena.

Liam grabbed Chicchimon and ran down the path. He felt the place around him shake not only from the fight but by how the volcano seemed to be erupting again.

"Where are we going master?!" The little creature asked.

"Anywhere but here!"

It looked like the two digimon were really adamant in finishing their fight because they were hurling attacks all over the place.

However, Liam swore he heard a strange voice and looked over to where the two were still fighting. One of the missiles on the skeleton's back was heading towards their direction.

"Chicchimon, if you got some kind of power, use it now!"

Chicchimon's eyes turned static, something that kind of creeped Liam out. In a blink of an eye, instead of the volcanic scenery, Liam and Chcchimon were found standing in front of a serene beach with a sunset.

"Uhh good job?" Liam stated while being a little confused at how weird the pacing went in this game. He preferred at least some semblance of linear and proper story telling.

"Good job for what—hey?! How did we get here!?" Chicchimon cried out as he flew away from Liam's grasp.

"Didn't you teleport us?" Liam asked while still confused.

"What? No, I can't do that." The childish bird stated.

Liam was starting to get a headache from all of the strange absurdity that had happened. Perhaps he needed a moment to catch his bearings and figure out what was going on with the game. He's played games enough to which he believed he was somewhat savvy into understanding how they worked.

So he saw a tree he could sit under and he did so, sitting on the cool sand, Chicchimon landing on his lap, and snuggling in to make himself comfortable. The digimon thought it was a nice feeling to sit on his Master's lap.

The sight of his new found friend made Liam smile as he compared the scene to recent events in his life. "Ha, you remind me of Piston."

"Who master?"

"My dog, a freaking golden retriever. He has a nasty habit of running to my lap and lying down on me no matter how heavy he gets over the years." Liam smiled as he took out the instruction booklet out from his item list. The book materialized in his hands.

From his lap, Chicchimon looked curiously at the open booklet. "What are you doing, master?"

Liam turned to the introduction page before explaining. "Reading the instructions, as glad as I was to meet you, the way I met you didn't make any sense at all…"

"How, master?"

Liam chuckled. "Wow you ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

"I see no fault in asking them."

"Fair point," Liam said before looking strangely at the instruction booklet. "Okay that's weird."

Before his partner could ask, Liam continued on.

"Let me explain. According to the booklet, I was supposed to go to Digital City, the center of this digital world and pretty much neutral ground and the place people enter when they log in. And from the look of this map… wow, we might be at the very edge of the main island."

Chicchimon looked up to his partner. "Master, something you said interested me. What did you mean when you read out 'neutral ground'?"

Now that it was brought up, Liam read aloud a section labeled fractions. "The digital world has six powerful human factions that are fighting for supremacy in the digital world."

"First and foremost is The Dawn Genesis Faction. You automatically are a part of this faction if you receive a 01 digivice and a crest of one of the ten original crests from the anime with Courage, Love, Friendship, Serenity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, and Miracles. The strengths of this faction allow your digimon to evolve into Champion, Ultimate, and Mega with ease thanks to the crest you wield. The stronger and more noble the emotions you wield, the stronger your partner becomes. A Player from the Dawn Genesis has the ability to use their crests to potentially overpower opponents in a higher class thanks to their strong emotions. Their greatest weakness; however, is that all their evolutions above Champion require a crest. They cannot evolve further without their Crest."

Liam breathed in. That was just one out of six factions! He wondered what else the other factions held…

"If you hold the 02 digivice, or D-3 as sometimes referred to as, The Knights of Unity welcome you amongst them. Based off the second season, the users of this digivice have the ability of Armor evolution. By accessing any two eggs of their choosing, the player's partner can armor digivolve as well as evolve into Champion. Also, Knights of Unity are known as the best teams and duos among all factions due to their ability to combine partners and DNA digivolve, combining both of their digimon into a new, more powerful digimon in their favor. The Knights of Unity are the closest allies to Dawn Genesis and can sometimes DNA digivolve with them. Yet what they have in versatility, they lack in raw power. The drawback to so many evolutions is the inability to reach ultimate with Player and partner alone. A Knight of Unity player alone with their partner is quite vulnerable."

To Liam, those guys sounded way too dependent on others. It wasn't bad per say, but it looked pretty impractical in a fight unless they were really well coordinated. It had high risks but high rewards as well since if a duo pair could pull it off, their teamwork would be near impossible to beat.

"The Hunting Reapers Faction is a proud title given to those with a 03 digivice, sometimes referred to a D-Power in game. Based off the third series, players of this faction can use digital cards to enhance the abilities of their partner by sliding their cards into their digivice. To digivolve into mega, it requires access to ultimate and fusing your data with your rookie partner. However, once mega, one losses the ability to boost their efficiency in battle with cards. Their greatest strength can be their greatest weakness. Since 03 Players are so greatly connected to their partners, it is possible to hurt both the digimon and the player whenever the digimon is champion level and above."

Another 'high risk, high reward' type to Liam. While he cared for Chicchimon despite how they met and the digimon in question may be… buggy, he didn't want to feel pain his friend would feel. Did that make him sound cold? Maybe, but the power and the tradeoff was not that appealing to him.

"You earn the right to be called a Spirit Magistrate when you are given the 04 or sometimes called the D-Tector. You are not given a partner if you attain this digivice. You become a digimon of the device's choosing, either becoming beast like or humanoid like, sometimes even fusing the two forms into an even greater form. As a Magistrate, you can even access some of your digimon's powers as a human, giving one super powers."

Liam had to admit out of all of them so far this one was the most interesting, but appealed to him specifically the least. Perhaps it was bias, but he enjoyed the company of his partner and didn't want to be alone even if it did give him cool powers.

"Armed with the Data Link Digivice, or 05 digivice, The Horizon Trailblazers march proudly. They have the ability to contain their partner within their digivice and let them out when necessary. Also, with their ability, the Horizon Trailblazers break the bounds and can activate Burst mode for their partners, a level greatly surpassing even mega levels."

Liam frowned as he read more about these guys. Despite them looking to be the most balanced out of the factions, they only really had the temporary burst mode as an edge. It looked to him that the Megas of this group are weaker than the Dawn Gensis and Hunter Reapers due to the fact the Megas of the DG are already boosted from their crests and the HR fuse with their digimon effectively fighting two as one. Still, it did look like the safest choice, but none the less he liked how it compared to the other being the most normal looking besides DG.

"The Fusion Masters seek all that wield the 06/Fusion Loader digivice; the most limitless of all Factions, capable of recruiting digimon instead of just having one main partner. Fusion Masters can have entire armies at their beck and call and can combine an impressive number of their army together with the power of XROS into one powerful digimon with traits of all digimon. (Different from DNA fusion) However they have two major drawbacks, one is that they can only evolve one single digimon alone once and that the Fusion Master Faction is the smallest population wise due to all Fusion Masters having the largest armies at their beck and call."

Whoa. If there was a way he could describe it, he would call this faction the wild card. Liam had no idea that someone could have an entire army at their beck and call. And the idea of fusing their best warriors together to lead their infantry? Wow. The drawbacks didn't actually seem bad, but it must be very tricky to start off as one of these guys since an army takes time building up.

But as he looked over all the pictures of all six major digivices, Liam wondered why he didn't recognize his among the six.

Then a small note at the bottom caught his attention.

"Anyone who is found in an occupied Digi Zone that is neither neutral nor wild maybe attacked without mercy if that Digi Zone does not have a symbol of your degivice."

Stopping for just a second, and seemingly starting up the functions of his Digivice, a map appeared on his screen and showed him where he was. He zoomed in a bit from the world map and saw that his signal was right under a digivice imprinted area that didn't look at all like his.

His partner looked at him questioningly. But this time, Liam had a feeling he would know what this question would be.

"Does this mean we're about to be—"

Chicchimon couldn't finish that sentence as he heard the sounds of an explosion. Liam had this feeling that his first day of playing his game was going to be a rather exciting one.

* * *

 **{Author Notes}**

 **This was were the first chapter was to end. By some more observant readers, Liam was supposed to get caught up in a battle for territory based on the six factions. It was supposed to help introduce the ones who first applied for each faction and such, but now I don't really know.**

 **Anyway, down below are the OC requirements that I wrote. I was still testing the waters so the submission forms aren't as detailed as they could be. If anyone would like to carry on this story, they can add more into the information.**

* * *

OC requirements.

Gender: (This one is obvious.)

Appearance: (You are not just going to put clothes. You should also describe Height, age, birthmarks, scars, accessories, contacts, or etc.)

Hobbies: (Yes, personalize your character. What do they do besides play digimon?)

Character/Personality/Story: (Be very descriptive as possible. For example: say this one character is a player from Hawaii who also spends his time surfing and flirting with hula girls. However, since he was young his grandpa has always taught him some wise old Hawaiian sayings. He's joined the Digimon game because he thought it would be fun and his goal is to meet hot exotic chicks. Also, don't be afraid to be out there, this is a world where Earth has colonized their entire solar system by now, don't be afraid to say you're from a colony in Jupiter or live in the harsh conditions of Pluto.*You need to at least fill one entire page full of backstory to get in*)

Partner: (Here you are going to list all digivolutions. HOWEVER! You are going to limit partners according to the following…)

Dawn Genesis: One, you need to state which of the ten crests you were given. Next list your digimon and all of its evolutions to mega. You are only allowed one digimon.

Knights of Unity: to make things easier, you are allowed up to two digimon, but you can only evolve them up to champion. Dna evolve to ultimate and mega.

The Hunting Reapers: One digimon

Horizon Trailblazers: One digimon as well.

Fusion Masters: Go Wild. (limit up to potentially two megas; Four Ultimates for now)

And one last note, you can even do original Digimon, but you must be very descriptive at who and what they are.

[Extra: An important repeat.]

Meet the factions!

There are six factions in the digital world.

The Dawn Genesis: this faction is based off the First Anime's season. Players under this faction are given a digivice and one of the ten crests that allow a digimon to evolve into ultimate and bring out other powers based on the emotions.

The Knights of Unity: This faction is based off the second season. Players here have a slightly harder time reaching mega level sometimes not at all. However, the teams and groups under this faction are the strongest due to their access to almost any armor evolution and DNA digivolution, essentially making them the most versatile of all factions.

The Hunting Reapers: based the off the third season. Players here have the unique ability to give their digimion special powers and upgrade by the power of the digimon cards they have or can collect around their faction. One drawback is that when their partner turns mega, the human must bond with them and they lose the ability to use cards on the mega.

The Spirit Magistrates: based off the fourth season. Players under this faction literally turn into digimon. These users can even access their digital powers even when in human form albeit smaller and lesser, but none the less give pseudo super powers. However, there may be some quirks that transfer from the digimon over to the player.

The Horizon Trailblazers: based off the fifth season. This faction has the ability to allow their digimon a Burst Mode, a temporary mode that gives megas an insane power boost. Also it is one of the few factions that has the ability to contain their digimon in their digivice and be carried around.

The Fusion Masters: Based off the sixth digimon world. This faction has the greatest potential of all factions. However, there are very few that are a part of this faction. Players of this faction are given a digivice with the ability to XROS an almost infinite amount of digimon loaded in their digivice. XROS is the ability to combine digimon together into a more powerful digimon or a digimon with different abilities. It is like DNA evolution, except more acceptable and less strict. However, the digivice of this caliber can only digivolve a player's main partner once. Yet one player from this faction can have a portable army at their command.

?:

Liam Nelson: due to a strange error in his test, Leam Kole was not inducted into any of the factions. His digivice wraps over his wrist and has some strange functions he definitely isn't aware can do.

* * *

 **{Author Notes}**

 **And there you have it. I felt bad since this idea isn't as bad as I thought it would be and it feels like it gives a slightly new twist on the usual Syocs. But if you enjoyed this enough to write your own, send me a PM, or maybe even imagine one of your own characters for these guidelines.**


End file.
